


Next round, Fight!

by Marry Black (Ri_chan)



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Entrainement, F/F, Girl on girl is hot, Voyeurisme
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 07:16:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ri_chan/pseuds/Marry%20Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>qui a dit que les super héroïnes étaient des fantasmes ambulants? Et franchement, qui peut trouver un entrainement au combat sexy... franchement?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Next round, Fight!

**Author's Note:**

> Mon premier femslash de toute ma vie, le moment où je me suis demandé pourquoi j'en avais pas écrit avant, c'est tellement cool. Et pour un couple qui est particulièrement évident, en plus.
> 
>  
> 
> Sont pas à moi
> 
> Enjoy

Mari McCabe raffermit ses appuis sur le tatami et croisa le regard de son adversaire, toujours à quelques mètres d'elle, faisant doucement le tour du tapis sans la quitter des yeux. La jeune femme souriait, comme souvent lors des entrainements, surtout ce genre d'entrainement, un contre un, sans armes, sans pouvoirs, aucun artifice. Elle était pieds nus, en pantalon de sport et brassière, pour être le plus à l'aise possible, libre de tous ses mouvements, ce qui serait plus qu'utile vu son adversaire.

En face d'elle, Shayera Hol était habillée de manière quasi identique, leurs seules différences étant les grandes ailes et la crinière rousse de la thanagarienne, ça et leur couleur de peau. Le sourire quant à lui, était le même. Sauvage, guerrier, félin. Elles se toisèrent du regard encore un moment avant de se sauter dessus, à la même seconde, sans aucune concertation, dans un même cri guerrier.

Mari était rapide, efficace, mais Shayera l'était tout autant, et chacune de ses attaque était parée, retournée avec autant de vitesse et de précision. Le combat s'éternisa plusieurs minutes sans qu'aucune des combattantes ne réussisse à prendre le dessus. Le sourire lui, était toujours là, peut-être même encore plus féroce maintenant qu'au début. Mari se recula de quelques pas pour tenter de retrouver une ouverture. Sa respiration était déjà plus rauque, plus rapide, sa poitrine se soulevait de plus en plus fort et vite, et elle sentait la sueur couler le long de sa nuque. Mais en face, son adversaire était dans le même état, ses joues étaient déjà rouges et Mari pouvait entendre sa respiration rauque. L'adrénaline coulait dans ses veines et elle échangea un rire sauvage avec son adversaire avant de revenir sur elle, sautant comme une panthère sur le petit oiseau en face.

Petit oiseau qui se défendait bien, et profita d'une faille dans sa défense pour l'attraper et la maintenir contre elle, bloquant ses deux bras. Mari ruait comme une tigresse, mais cessa une seconde quand elle sentit les lèvres de Shayera contre son oreille, faisant se dresser les cheveux sur sa nuque.

"On a un spectateur…"

Mari jeta un coup d'œil discret dans la direction que lui indiquait Hawkgirl, repérant John Stewart de l'autre côté de la pièce, assis sur un banc de musculation. Il avait délaissé ses haltères et se contentait de les observer. Mari esquissa un sourire amusé, toujours bloquée contre l'autre femme, sentant son souffle rauque dans son cou. Le fait d'avoir un homme entre elles aurait pu séparer les deux femmes, mais non, elles s'étaient plutôt rapprochées, et torturer John était une activité qu'elles aimaient partager, en plus des entrainements.

Gardant son sourire, Mari finit par se glisser hors de la prise d'acier de Shayera et la déséquilibra pour la plaquer avec force contre le mur le plus proche, s'appuyant de tout son poids contre son dos, avant de murmurer à son tour, tout contre elle.

"Autant lui en donner pour son argent alors…"

Le sourire de Shayera aurait pu être suffisant pour lui dire qu'elle entrait dans son jeu, mais le mouvement de ses hanches fut autrement plus éloquent. Mari retint un petit cri surpris quand l'autre femme se serra plus contre elle, cambrée de façon totalement provoquante et totalement inutile dans un combat classique. Mais ce n'était plus un combat classique. Mari laissa échapper un petit soupir dans le cou de l'autre femme et sourit à nouveau en voyant la chair de poule se former sur sa peau pâle.

Elle laissa Shayera se dégager et elles reprirent leur affrontement, moins violent, plus proche… sans un autre regard pour John mais devinant qu'il ne manquait pas une miette du spectacle, elles se battaient, mais plus vraiment pour s'entrainer, ni pour savoir qui était la plus forte. Plusieurs minutes plus tard, la température avait monté de plusieurs degrés, et Mari avait presque oublié la présence de son homme dans la pièce. Elle était à nouveau bloquée contre Shayera, frissonnant en sentant ses lèvres dans son cou, laissant échapper quelques soupirs en tentant de se serrer un maximum contre elle, pour mieux sentir sa peau brûlante contre la sienne, sa poitrine dans son dos. Un petit ronronnement lui échappa alors que la langue de Shayera remontait le long de son cou pour venir titiller son lobe d'oreille.

Elle se mordit la lèvre pour éviter de s'offrir totalement aux assauts sensuels de l'autre femme et se glissa hors de sa prise pour la déséquilibrer et la faire tomber au sol, s'asseyant à califourchon sur elle, bloquant ses poignets au-dessus de sa tête. Shayera ruait sous elle, et Mari se demandait si c'était pour se libérer ou seulement pour les frissons que ses mouvements envoyaient dans son ventre. Penchée sur elle, elle accompagnait ses mouvements, elle se passait la langue sur les lèvres, tel un félin qui a enfin capturé sa proie.

Mais la proie était décidemment bien combative, et d'un coup de rein elle retourna la situation et se retrouva totalement allongée sur Mari, bloquant à son tour ses poignets au-dessus de sa tête. L'africaine laissa échapper un petit cri et remonta son genou entre les cuisses de l'autre femme qui se pressait contre elle, ondulant lentement contre sa peau. Les yeux de Mari se fixèrent dans ceux de Shayera, à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre, et un souffle plus tard, Shayera combla la distance qui les séparait et pressa ses lèvres contre celles de l'autre femme. Mari répondit férocement au baiser, libérant ses mains pour en glisser une dans le bas du dos de la thanagarienne, refermant l'autre dans ses cheveux roux.

Le baiser sembla dura une éternité, brûlant, fougueux, alors que leurs mouvements se faisaient plus erratiques, moins contrôlés. Elles se séparèrent à bout de souffle et se regardèrent un moment, avant d'échanger un hochement de tête et de se relever pour quitter le tatami en vitesse, main dans la main. Elles passèrent devant John qui n'avait pas bougé de son banc de musculation, les yeux écarquillés, le seul changement dans sa position était qu'il avait fini par croiser les jambes. Mari lui fit un petit signe de la main et un clin d'œil au passage, suivant Shayera vers sa chambre avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

  
**XxX**   


Wally releva la tête au son de quelqu'un frappant à sa porte. Il n'attendait personne, mais après tout, ce satellite était un immense hôtel, il ne fallait pas s'attendre à de l'intimité. Il remit son costume en une demi-seconde et ouvrit la porte pour faire face à son meilleur ami.

"Hey John! Qu'est-ce que tu v..hmppph?"


End file.
